WWIII- The War of the Fandoms
by FandomsRuleMyLife24601
Summary: I am not 100% sure that this counts as a fanfic, because it occurs in this world, this is the story of what would happen if the world decided to ban fandoms, the story of whether we would cower and hide, or fight back! The first bit is in reference to about 2 years ago, with the whole Jared Padalecki and Justin Bieber snafu. Google it. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey justinbieber, how much are you paying your friend for pretending that it was HIS cocaine, and taking the fall for you?"- Jared Padalecki

"The 'beleibers' are in outrage. While Padalecki's tweet did not generate a response from Bieber himself, Beliebers flocked to his defense and got tweeting mad. Some even got a little extreme and threatened not to watch the CW drama series."

"The 'Supernaturalists', fought back. Many other Fandoms such as Whovians, Sherlockians, Ringers, Trekies, Tributes, and many others were "called to arms"  
and the CW series got the highest rating that it has had in 3 years."

"While there have been other anti-bieber posts and comments on Twitter, Tumblr Facebook, Google+, and other sites since then, there has not been such a big "war between fandoms" ever before. Are these 'Fandoms' dangerous? If it had gotten to that level could they have physically hurt each other through their hate toward each other's fandoms. United Nations has been debating whether these fandoms and others are safe towards the rest of society and if they should be banned"


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie turned off the screen and scoffed with an angry face that clearly said "I wish they wouldn't be so stupid".

She walked to her bedroom and laid on her stomach on the bed, bored out of her mind. Supernatural had been canceled for 3 weeks and it had be taken off Netflix "until further notice" which meant it wasn't coming back on. Also every site she could find with it on it either downloaded a virus when she tried to watch or was a fake link that just brought her to some Government website. She had to get rid of all her supernatural related posters, jewelry, magazines, DVDs, and anything else including desktop photos and screen savers as well.

"The present Actors for supernatural including Jared Padaleki, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, Mark Shepard, and Osric Chau have been arrested and will be tried as soon as possible with the exception of Jared Padalecki who has been put in prison without trial." said the radio that had suddenly turned on starling Sadie and causing her to grab the salt, then realizing it was just her alarm she shut it off and laid back down.

"Sadie, did you hear that!"screamed Lucy "they aren't even going to give him a trial! what about his rights! what about Bieber huh?! It was the beliebers who shot at him! how is that his fault?!" Lucy continued referring to about a week ago when an unexpected and unknown shooter had shot at the cast wounding Jared in the arm and Mark in the leg, although it was very clear that Mark simply got in the way and they were really aiming for Jared.

"Lucy, stop, it can't hear you and even if they could they wouldn't care." Sadie said calmly. She had given up yelling at the radio and TV, although still angry she couldn't do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"They what?!" said Fox "How can they ban fandoms?! Besides that how can you make people stop fandoming you would have to be about to force them to forget stuff and that isn't possible, i think and hope."

"i know that but they are thinking about it and thanks to the stupid beleibers they just actually might." replied Amy

"but seriously! what about the Trekkies that know Klingon or Vulcan or the Ringers that know Elvish or Dwarvish!?"

"like Kaylee and Natasha?"

"Yes! Exactly how do you make somebody forget a language?"

"Well the government probably has lots of technology that we don't think are possible, maybe they have one of those Men in Black neuralizers or a pet silence or something."

"A pet silence?"

"Okay probably not a silence but something along those lines"

"Right that makes so much sense!" Fox replied very sarcastically

"What were you saying?" said a loud "in charge" sounding voice. It was the Principal.

Fox and Amy quickly glanced at each other then looked at him,terrified. Fandoms were not allowed at their middle school (just like every other school) and simply talking about it could get you suspended for at least 6 months.

"Come to my office. Now." Said the principal.

Fox looked at Amy and mouthed "Sorry" then "Don't say anything" Amy nodded and mouthed "Okay"

The principal open his office doors and gestured them in, then closed the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why is Jared in trouble? Its not like he asked to get shot" said Vanessa

"Shut up Vanessa" Katie whispered in answer "I don't need to go to juvie then jail in a bit like those two middle school kids"

"well if nobody speaks out then we are simply sheep, and all those fans and actors are stuck in prison for things they never did!"

"Vanessa, there's the Principal. sh-"

"good now i can tell them exactly what i think"

"No! Vanessa!" and Katie grabbed her arm and pulled her back then whispered in her ear "Fandom meeting, Old Rock Church, 6:00 today. We are fighting back."

Vanessa looked surprised then said "Can my sister come?"

"Sure, but we don't need any bugs. Only people you can trust"

Vanessa nodded then went with Katie to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

"All rise for the honorable Judge Lucille"

Everyone rose, and the "honorable Judge Lucille" walked in.

"you may be seated" She said offhandedly

"This court will come to session. Jensen Ross Ackles, Misha Collins, Mark Andreas Sheppard, and Osric Chau please stand and raise you right hand."

They stood again and did so.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God under pains and penalties of perjury?"

"Yes" was the response of all of them although they all hesitated, Jensen had an angry look but still replied with a "yes".

"You may be seated" They sat.

A man in a perfect black suit, with perfect black hair, stood and said without even glancing at him "I call Jensen Ross Ackles to the stand"

The Judge nodded and looked at Jensen at if telling him to get up there. Jensen stood for the third time in three minutes, but this time he walked as well. He walked to the stand and sat behind it, his cold angry look still on his perfect face.

"Jensen" The perfect haired man said addressing him "you have been accused of-"  
"nothing" Jensen interrupted

The Perfect Haired man gave Jensen an inquisitive look "um... excuse me?"

"Jensen you will speak when you are spoken to and answer all the questions fully, do not interru-" The lights had started flickering and then shut off altogether. The Judge glanced around at the lights, a few security guards walked out of the room to see what happened to the lights, and to see if they could get them back on, and several people stood, looking around.

There was a strange sound, like crackling, and then all the doors swung open to reveal people standing, holding large semi-automatic rifles.

Everyone in the room stood blinking at the sudden light, then one screamed, and the rest followed their reaction in the same way.

After a few minutes of the people screaming and running, the guards ran in, dazed and unsteady on their feet, but determined to quiet everyone down and to stop the armed intruders.

They got the people's attention in the space of a second, and had them quieted in two, but by the time they had done this all the intruders had disappeared,no one was harmed -except for the guards that got tasered- but there was still a big problem: The four defendants had also disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Jensen said shocked, likely of why he even followed the group. "Wouldn't it have been better to stay, now they know, or think they know that we're-"

"jury had some preconcepted ideas, if that's a word, they were already prejudice you would have been found guilty anyways"

Jensen looked over at the one who spoke and adjusted his position, not all rooftops were very comfortable, and this one certainly wasn't. Then one of them, the same one who spoke before, and apparently the leader, spoke again, but not to him, or any of the others who had been rescued.

"Foxhound, how well do your eyes work?"

There was no answer that he could hear, at least, but the leader just kept talking as if someone had responded.

"Good, how about your ears?" pause "Good, give me an update on the other team" longer pause "alright, thank you"

The leader turned to the four of them, shrugged and said "so, you have questions, we have a bit of time, fire away"

Until this time, Jensen had an infinite amount of questions, but now every one of them seemed to escape his grasp. He opened his mouth in the hope that maybe a question would come to him as he talked, but none did, instead Misha spoke.

"Um... who are you?"

"That one will have to be saved for later, sorry, any others?"

"Why would you help us? You have got to be fans" Mark spoke this time.

"yes, of freedom and justice"

"where's Jared?" Jensen said quickly finally finding a question.

"In prison"

Jensen opened his mouth to speak, obviously he was not too happy about them saving them and not Jared, but closed it when the leader smiled and winked at him.

The leader person then changed her expression to a very concerned look and spoke to the same person, who Jensen realized, was on the other side of some com device. "come again?" pause "dang it, delete every one of those vids now, and patch the third into mine I need to have them find out where he's at and get to him_ before_ they do. Do you understand?" another, very short, pause, "Thank you" then speaking to the four as well as her own team, said "alright we need to move, Lu" one of the others on the team stepped up to the leader. "Hacker two Hitter, Bloom, Orlando swung at 'A', find him".

"yes, Sir."

The one called "Lu" had called the person "Sir", but unless this boy was so young his voice hadn't changed, Jensen was sure it was a girl.

"Lu" walked away, pointed at three people from the team, and the four of them disappeared into the shadows.

"alright time to go, second will meet us later"


	7. Chapter 7

As they got to the street after sitting on the roof for what seemed like ever, the street lights shone on The Leader's face.

Jensen then got his answer, it was a girl, and a young girl at that, but Jensen didn't say anything and concentrated on what exactly was going on. The street lights flickered and then went out completely. Strange, Jensen thought, considering the show he acts, or acted, on.

The Leader hailed a taxi.

Misha and Jensen exchanged confused looks. Weren't they on the run? Maybe they should _not_ use public transportation, but putting aside their confusion, they followed after The Leader.

The Leader, Jensen, Misha and one of the others in the team, all got in the same taxi, and the rest of them, including Osric and Mark, stayed at the curb. Then the cab drove away.

A minute or so after leaving the others The Leader and the taxi driver started talking, quietly and indistinctly, but talking none the less. That's when Misha and Jensen realized that it was not indeed _public_ transportation at all, the driver was one of them.

"Can we ask-" Misha began but cut himself off when the Leader gave a single, "

be quiet

" sort of look.

Misha exchanged a glace with Jensen. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go along with these guys

They seemed to be driving for ever. Jensen could have fallen asleep if it weren't for his current position . Figuratively just as much as literally, the cab wasn't exactly the best fit for all those there,and he was stuck in the middle. But as uncomfortably as it was he slowly lolled to sleep leaning on Misha, who was already sleeping against the window.

"Destiel" the other who had come- Sadie -whispered out with a little laugh. The leader couldn't help but smirk slightly at that

"You know that's not even a thing right"

"Of course it is!" Sadie's voice was raised

"shh" The Leader hissed out "now i remember why supernaturalists have two dorms" she mumbled "they would fight hours into the night about stupid things with no importance."

"Your a supernaturalists too"

"Officially I'm not"

"Yeah and officially you are also dead"

"Sai" The Leader warned sharply

"Sorry, Sir"

"you should know better, i know this is your first field mission, but you should know anyways"

Sadie wanted The Leader to smile and laugh and tell her to not be so serious and that it was ok, but that wouldn't happen, ever again. The Leader and Sadie were friends, before. Before beliebers, before the shooting, before this stupid war for her freedom and the freedom of her friends and family. Before it all. She used to laugh and say random things, screech and jump up and down flapping her arms like she was trying to fly whenever she was reminded of her beautiful fandoms. But when one stupid comment started a war, that had changed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we?"

Nathaniel said

"Just going around Coeur d'Alene" answered

Angie

"Core duh lane?..." Nathaniel said asking for more information.

"Idaho"

_What's Idaho? _Bloom thought

"Oh! Idaho, you know nothing happens in Idaho, like ever. Although there was this one book where the Grandparents call it I-Dee-Hoe, yeah that was a book. What was I called?"

"Cal, stop talking"

"Sorry, sir."

"Hey Bloom" Angie changed the topic

The man sitting in the back snapped out of his haze at the sound of his name. Should he respond? Maybe i shouldn't?

"You alive back there?" Nathaniel chimed in

"Yeah" Bloom answered.

"It's alright, you're allowed to freak out" Nate laughed as he said it

_Not like you could stop me_, he thought._ I am literally across the ocean and half the United States with rebel soldier, who I'm not even sure are more than 16 years old, all because I attempted to punch a guy. What has this world come to?_

"If it makes you feel any better, not all countries would have reacted as yours did." Angie said, a bit more understanding to what Bloom must have been feeling.

_Yeah of course much better_

"-and your actions, or more like the actions of the UK, caused by your actions, recruited a lot of people into our ranks. Seems Ringers don't appreciate one of their favourite characters being arrested. And they are great strategists, unless they are having Durin feels."

"Durin Feels?" Bloom braved the words

"Crying over Fili and Kili and Thorin, you know"

"Right"

"It'll be a few more hours before we can make it to the base so you may want to sleep some, if you can."

Bloom gave a half nod and looked away.

"He'll be fine" Angie said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Disneyland!?"

"Oh yeah, Disneyland." Sadie said, now driving the car.

"What better place, I mean it was shut down, because somehow a person who is obsessed with Disney, of all things, is going to become a terrorist or something, obviously" The leader added, the sarcasm dripping off her words.

Their car came to a stop inside the park. They had ditched the taxi under some bridge, and traded to a nice BMW. The fake cabbie had stayed with the cab and kept driving after they got out, presumably preventing people from getting suspicious. Now they were leaving this car too.

The leader got out and opened the door for Jensen. Sadie followed suit, allowing Misha out. They were immediately aware of how many eyes were on them. The leader took no notice however. She simply turned towards Jensen and spoke.

"Follow Sai. She'll get you both sorted. Mark and Osric will be here soon if they are not already here."

"What about-" Jensen tried to ask, but the leader simply turned and walked out. "Rude" he mumbled.

"This way" Sadie grabbed his attention.

They walked for a while, not so long, but he still couldn't recall which way they had gone. When they stopped he and Misha were in a corridor.

"This room will be yours, Jensen" another of this rebel army addressed him. Apparently Sadie had traded positions with this boy." and Misha, this one is yours. Mark and Osric are in these two when they arrive, and Jared is in this one." The boy pointed to two rooms on the right and three on the left. "You can go to your rooms, dinner is at the three bells, but you might be requested before then. WiFi password is on the inside of the doors." The boy smiled and turned away.

"I live in Disneyland." Misha stated.


	10. Chapter 10

"GUYS! GUYS! HEY! SHUT IT! ugh" couldn't that at least listen, maybe sit down! The brown haired teenage girl sighed, grabbed the microphone off the stand and stuck it next to the sound system.

Feedback squealed, and various reactions occurred. Some covered their ears, or shut their eyes, or even ducked.

She pulled the mic back and spoke into it.

"So are you finally ready to shut up?" She paused looking frustrated "Thank you. So, I have an announcement, which I'm sure many of you have heard rumor of. We have freed the beloved cast, of 'Supernatural'!" Cheers erupted at this, and she smiled allowing them to continue for a minute before raising her hands to shush them. This time the quiet was almost instantaneous. Whether because they recalled the most obnoxious sound when they failed to listen last time, or because they wanted to learn more, it didn't matter. "One of them, has agreed to speak to you all." Light mummers. "Please use your more civilized selves, they have all been through traumatic experiences recently. Which is why there will be no questions, nor autographs, pictures, or anything else." Voices rose in indignation, she ignored them and kept talking. "Please welcome, kindly, Mark Sheppard!" Applause arose, and Mark walked in, but she did not stay to hear what he said.

She walked in search of peace and quiet, and it being dark out she found it. At first, she was on her way to the Ringers homeroom, but she remembered how the base was expecting newcomers any time now. So decided she would like to see and greet them. She made her way to the welcoming docks.

She got there just in time to see them drive in.

When they got out of their BMW, she could see them, for whom they were. A boy, about 15 or 16 years old, and another boy whom she presumed to be his younger brother, about 12 or 13. She gave a light smile, and made a move closer, but stopped. Something was wrong. The boys seemed scared. Not like the normal confused and uncertain look most gave. They looked terrified as if they needed to say something but couldn't force it out.

"Sir, what hour is it?" she called hoping for the counterpart to reply, but it wasn't. Instead, the door creaked open. Fingering her pistol and taser, she stepped around the car.

"He needs help" the younger boy squeaked out.

She shot a concerned look at him, but couldn't say anything before Seth fell out of the drivers seat, covered in blood. Shock held her in place for a moment, but quick to recover, she ran to his side. Touching her ear, she spoke, loud and in a commanding way.


	11. Chapter 11

The Medical personnel came in and took Seth away. He had passed out by the time they arrived but he was still breathing.

She looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood. Inside, she felt sick, angry, sad, and scared, but her face was blank, stone still.

She recalled the two boys whom had come with Seth. They forgot them in the fray, but now she was looking silently for them.

She found them a minute or so later, standing together in the corner. Not talking, just staring around, terrified.

Not the greatest welcome or beginning, she noted. She was supposed to take them out of the hanger as soon as possible in the case of an injured extraction team members. To save them for what they had seen.

"Welcome." She directed at the boys. "I would shake your hands or something, but i'm a bit dirty" she gave a half smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Where do we go now" the younger had spoken. Surprising to her. She expected him to be too scared to speak, but the older seemed to take that role. This time she genuinely smiled.

"Well, you are the 100th newcomers, so its time for the sorting ceremony, follow me to where you will wait. You'll stay there for no more the half an hour, then we will have the ceremony.''

The boys looked at each other, but didn't object and followed the lady into a large waiting room. The lady handed them both pencils and sheets of paper. The papers were questionnaire. They asked for their names and information about their favorite fandoms and such. They started answering the questions quickly and then handed them back to the lady.

She then disappeared and other people started filing into the room. The youngest they saw was maybe 9 years old, the oldest seemed about 25 to 30. When the room was tightly packed, doors on the other side of the room opened and people walked out.

As they passed the doors they saw people all around sitting at tables and against the walls. The room was magnificent. With a high ceiling, stained glass windows, chandeliers, candelabras, and tapestries.

they all stopped and the youngest almost ran into the person in front of him . He shifted back and forth and stood on his tippy-toes to try to see why they had stopped, but it was useless.

Someone spoke into a microphone, and the noise he hadn't noticed, stopped. It was unnervingly quiet.

"Eleise Aarons"

A girl pushed by him and walked slowly to the front. Silence followed for a minute or two. A loud voice rang out, startling him .

"SUPERNATURAL" Cheers followed from a group of people on the right. Eleise took the cue and went over to them.

"Kailee Aberton"

Silence again, for even longer, it seemed, this time.

"STAR TREK" cheers from another group on the right.

Names kept being called and people went up. Some fandom would be called and people would cheer . He got bored pretty quick.

He was about ready to sit down until they called his brother's name.

"Henry George"

Him and his brother shared a glance before his brother disappeared into the crowd

"LORD OF THE RINGS" More cheers. He smiled, his brother would be happy about that, but his smile was short lived when his own name was called.

"Jordan George"

It took his a moment to move, and when he did, his mind seemed to race.

What if I don't get into Lord of the Rings. What if I never get to see Henry again. What if...

But he didn't finish that thought, he was already at the front. There was a stool, and a hat.

When she said sorting ceremony she wan't joking.

He walked to the stool and sat down. They placed the hat on his head and something was bellowed across the room, but he couldn't tell what it had said. He freaked out for a moment not sure what to do. He could see the cheering group of people but wasn't sure he wanted to go over there.

"Harry Potter" a voice whispered in his ear. He looked up at the person conducting the ceremony. It seemed that most can't tell what it says either. He was relived, to a point. and went over to the group. He was still sad though that he wan't in the same fandom as his brother.

The ceremony continued and more people joined his fandom. He zoned most of it out though.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiora walked quietly into a large conference room. The leaders sat around the table, and watched her as she walked to her seat. There were a few medical personnel standing to one side. One of the boys from earlier sat near them. When she was seated, another leader, Michael, stood and spoke.

"Seth, is officially, deceased." his voice was monotone, as if not even caring. As if this was just a matter of interest but of no real importance.

One girl in the room looked stricken, and she swallowed, blinking back tears. Kaylee was her name, Kiora knew her before this war, they had been friends, even, and they still were. Seth was Kaylee's little brother.

Kiora, was angry at Michael , but knew better than to speak. She noticed the boy, looking startled and sad, but pushed the boy aside and kept listening to the speaker.

"Kiora... would you like to debrief us about what happened."

"This account is according to what I've heard, from the mission control, medics, and the boys that were in Seth's charge. They had just left the outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada, when they were ambushed...

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~

The cab they where riding came to a stop under a bridge. Him and his brother stepped out along with the boy who had saved them from Juvie. The boy didn't talk much, and he seemed about as old as Jordan was, definitely not old enough to be driving yet.

"Com'on guys, over here." The boy said calmly.

Henry glanced at his brother and moved towards the boy.

"So do you have a name?" Jordan whispered.

"We don't use names out here"

"Then what can we call you?"

After a moments pause, he gave his answer, "Kirk"

Jordan thought he saw a hint of a smile, not enough to be sure though.

Head lights fell on them and a car started to drive up.

He assumed this ought to be the new ride, until "Kirk" grabbed his arm, panic on his face.

"Get back to the car, Now!"

He stumbled to the taxi for a moment then took off as his brother pulled him along.

They got to the car and fumbled to get in, as bullets began raining upon them.

Jordan reacted before he thought, squatting into a ball, protecting his head. He was about ready to cry for sheer terror. A hand grabbed him pushing him into the car.

Pain ripped through his thigh and he fell into the car, blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Guys, I'm the Ringer House Head! Follow me! Home room's this way!"

Kiora appeared with a boy next to her. She lead the group out of the great hall though a door none of the other groups were going out of.

It was quiet outside, for the most part. Most of the group didn't know anyone, so the walk was quiet. Maybe even uncomfortably so. It stayed like that for about the first 3 minutes until Kiora spoke again.

"Listen up guys! When we get to the dorms, biological girls will be in the right side door, and up 3 stairs. Biological boys on the left up three as well. This is to prevent "inappropriate behaviour" not us trying to be sexist. On that note, the first rule is no prejudice language or actions. You can not like the idea of being gay, but don't hate the person for your opinion. Make sense?"

Everyone nodded, some much smaller than other's.

"On the other side of that though, don't claim anything to be prejudice without it being so."

More nods.

"Well, we're here, I'll finish the rules in a bit. When we get inside, go to your gender specified room, and claim a bed. Don't fight over beds, they are all just as good as the others. After you have claimed a bed go back into the main room and find any of the things you brought with you and bring it to you bed. All your things should have labels."

Kiora turned and unlocked the home room door. She held it open for the group to go inside. There were seven people in the room. Three were reading, two were talking and the last two were playing a card game,. All stopped to see the new arrivals.

Walking to the front of the group Kiora spoke.

"Guys! Remember? Left is for the boys, right is the girls".

The group dispersed to the designated sides. Grabbing their things as they went.

Kiora smiled. She had said to choose your bed and then get your things. Of course, it didn't matter what order they went in. It was only to see if they could -or would- follow directions.

The group trickled back into the main room. This allowed Kiora to really see them for the first time. Some looked scared, some determined, and some had blank faces. Most of the newcomers we between what looked to be 15-25. There was a rule that all children below 14 had to stay with their parents if available, and a foster parent if not. Most had blank t-shirts and jeans, a few jackets. All in all they looked... neglected. That would be fixed soon enough though.

"You look tired so I 've changed my mind, rules are posted inside the doors to the dorms. You must read them before you start classes in one week . Before then you aren't accountable. After then, even if you haven't read them, you will get in trouble. Important things you need to know now are:

Bathrooms are on the far side of each dorm, toilets in the left door, showers on the right. You will mark a time which you will shower every day or two days. It will be constant, though you are allowed to trade times with a person for a day if you both agree. You must be in bed by 9:45 and lights out is 10:00. That gives you time for any religious practices you may have, as well as whatever else you do before bed. The first morning bell is at 7:00, but you must be up by 7:30, same deal as the evening. Breakfast is at 7:45, in the castle. You don't have to attend breakfast, but if you miss too often, we will inquire."

Kiora knew most of this was probably going in one ear out the other, but she had to tell them at least some of this . These were just the basic protocols.

"We have school here , as i mentioned . You start in one week , also as i said . Tomorrow you are going to take a questionnaire and say what class you want to take. We have plenty. Also you will be trying your hand in tactics and leadership tomorrow. That's all, if you need a snack," She pointed to a cooler " they are in there. So go get some or go back to your dorms, put your things in the assigned drawers and cubbies, and go to sleep. Make sure any and all trash is put in a bin.


	14. Chapter 14

Staff Sergeant Carmen had been here for about a year, almost as long as this war has existed . She was the Anime House Head, had passed all training classes and test, and was a friend to most of the other Heads, and yet she still hadn't seen battle, nor been on a mission even if a fire fight wasn't likely. But today was different. Today she received the call to meet with Sergeant Major Kiora that evening after the ceremony. This had to be her first mission, right?

She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. She kept her professional stance and expression on. It took a minute, but she noticed something in her long time friend's eyes. Sadness. She was concerned, but knew better than to talk out of turn, and so kept her face neutral.

"You're just in my office, you can talk." Kiora smiled when she said it, but Carmen didn't respond with even a smile back. "I have an office!" Kiora continued "an _office_! Once upon a time i couldn't even get a job at my age! Now i have a ranking- at 15 years old!" there was humour in her voice and Carmen relaxed, Kiora was still Kiora, even if that wasn't her real name.

"I used to work at Burger King." then Carmen added "I wasn't even more than the 'hamburger flipper' (even though they don't have those)."

Kiora and Carmen sat laughing for a few minutes, making similar remarks and laughing about them. After about 5 minutes had passed Kiora sighed and spoke.

"You came here at about the same time i did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, a week or so after"

Kiora nodded as if making note of this. "And you have never been on a mission?"

Carmen nodded.

"Well, the leaders have asked for you to accompany me on the next mission."

Carmen wanted to smile- Finally! She wasn't useless here after all!- but she kept a level expression, and nodded.

"Would you accept a position on my team as the sketch artist of sorts?"

Carmen was barely holding back a smile when she replied in affirmation.

"Good." Kiora replied. "we leave in 48 hours, make sure you are ready." Kiora excused Carmen to get ready, and Carmen left in haste.

Carmen was excited, and nervous. She knew weapon's training , higher than Kiora even, but she had specially trained as a sketch artist, and was quite good at it. She thought so at least, and Kiora must have or she would have chosen someone else to take that role.

She went quietly to the Otaku Dorm and found her gear, and necessary supplies. After packing and leaving her things ready in her drawer, she went to the Sherlockian Dorm to meet with a friend.

The dorm was hidden under the Nemo ride and required a certain key to get inside. Only those part of the Fandom knew what or where it was. Anyone could technically find or know it, if they figured it out. It was even rumoured that in order to be really accepted in the fandom you have to figure out the key within the first week.

Carmen, though, was never particularly good with riddles and so took a different approach. She knocked.


End file.
